I Will Always Love You
by emma holly cullen
Summary: sequel to A Second Chance at Love please read read the first one before you read this one. It  has been 7 months since Edward prosed to Bella and Jacob being put behind bars. The gang are back for their winter break. E/B A/J R/E C/E
1. Chapter 1

Hey I'm sorry that it has taken me 2 weeks to get the sequel out here it is I will always love you

I do not own twilight it belongs to

…...

7 Months Later

J.P.O.V

7 Months I have be in this hell hole thanks to that Bitch Bella and her god for shaken boyfriend.

28 weeks for me to figure out how to break out of here.

198 days for me to come up wit a plan for revenge.

Tonight was the night I was going to break out of here with the help of my girlfriend Tanya.

B.P.O.V

It has almost be 7 months since Edward proposed to me. Here I was getting ready to go back forks for winter break and I couldn't wait to see Rose, Al, Em and Jazz. You see all of us couples went to different colleges Alice and Jazz went to New York college to study fashion and History. Rose and Emmett went to Dartmouth to study mechanics and sport. Edward and I went to the college of Florida. Edward is going to pick me up in a few minutes with Ben who is my dorm mates boyfriend. Angela and I have become such good friend over the term her and Ben were getting a plane to Jacksonville from the same airport as Edward and I. So we had decide to go together. "Bella are you ready the boys are here?" "Coming Ang" I replied as I closed my duffer bag. As I walked out the room and Ang I started to laugh because we were dress same both in sweatpants and a tank top. Ang look at me before going to get the door for her boyfriend and my fiancé. Once the was open Ben grab Angela and kiss her then said "hi Bella" "hey Ben were Edward?" I replied. "he's in the car waiting, right should we getting going." With that we all head down stairs to the taxi.

.IWALY.

once we got to the airport we said goodbye to Ang and Ben the went to go and check in it was about a half hours wait then we were in a seats taking of to go back to Settle. After a four flight we got off and head to Edward's other love his Volvo. As always he insisted on carrying my bag for me. "You do know that Al is going to be mad at you for wearing sweats." Edward said "yes but she can't kill me because you are going to protect me from the evil little pixie. It took us a hour to get back the Cullen's house.

.IWALY.

When we got their Edward came around to my side and open my door as he always does but I love him for it. "Love you" I said "Love you too know lets go and see are friends." He replied with that we walked hand in hand up to the door and though. " Bella, Edward what took you so long to get here?" said are four best friends.

.IWALY.

That evening after we had super we were watching some movie on TV when it was Interrupted by a news flash "sorry for interrupting this movie but the has be a break out at Settle prison earlier the person escaped is Jacob Black."

…

so what do you think hope you enjoyed it this chapter please review.

emmahollycullen


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I'm sorry that it has taken me 3 weeks to get the second chapter out.

I do not own twilight it belongs to

_B.P.O.V _

_.IWALY._

_When we got their Edward came around to my side and open my door as he always does but I love him for it. "Love you" I said "Love you too know lets go and see are friends." He replied with that we walked hand in hand up to the door and though. " Bella, Edward what took you so long to get here?" said are four best friends. _

_.IWALY._

_That evening after we had super we were watching some movie on TV when it was Interrupted by a news flash "sorry for interrupting this movie but the has be a break out at Settle prison_ earlier the person escaped is Jacob Black."

…...

B.P.O.V

_Jacob's out of jail he is going to come after Edward and me._

I seemed to unable to move. I was aware of Edward pulling me closer to him but all I could think was that he was out and going to come here to kill me or hurt me. What about Edward he is going to be a target as well thanks to me and all the Cullens along with Jasper and Rose oh no. I didn't know I relies that I hadn't breath for about 3mintues until Edward said "Bella breath, it will be ok, I will not let him hurt you." "But what if he hurts you I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt." I was in tears by the time I had finished say it. "SHH it will be ok I promise you." I knew Edward was trying to calm me but it wasn't working.

EM.P.O.V

_That son of a bicth was out no way was he going to hurt Bells_ _or Edward not if_ _I had my way._

R.P.O.V

_Shit that mutt was out poor Bella she looks so scared. _

A.P.O.V

_Oh god Edward got a look in his eyes it looks like he is seeing red._

Emse .P.O.V

_My poor son now he is going have to deal with the thought that bastard is going to hurt Bella._

J.P.O.V

_Fuck we have to go some where that fucking bastard isn't going to find us._

E.P.O.V

_That son of a bitch has escaped, I bet I know who helped him escape Tanya and problemly my cousin James and his Girlfriend Victoria. _

At this point I noticed that Bella wasn't breathing "Bella breath, it will be ok, I will not let him hurt you." I said "But what if he hurts you I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt." My angel said that as she was in floods of tears "SHH it will be ok I promise you." I knew I had to try my hardest to make sure that my angel stayed safe along with my family and friends I just hope I can do it. At this point the door open to revile two people…

…

ohhh cliff-hanger this early on what do you think hope you enjoyed it this chapter please review.

emmahollycullen


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that this has taken so long but I have a had write's block but any way heres the last chapter before Christmas. So happy Christmas. I do not own twilight else I get it for Christ mas **

Previously

E.P.O.V

_That son of a bitch has escaped, I bet I know who helped him escape Tanya and problemly my cousin James and his Girlfriend Victoria._

At this point I noticed that Bella wasn't breathing "Bella breath, it will be ok, I will not let him hurt you." I said "But what if he hurts you I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt." My angel said that as she was in floods of tears "SHH it will be ok I promise you." I knew I had to try my hardest to make sure that my angel stayed safe along with my family and friends I just hope I can do it. At this point the door open to revile two people…

…

**E.P.O.V**

**It turned out to be Dad and Charlie that were standing at the door. As soon as dad saw Bella he went straight in to doctor mood and rushed over to see if anything was wrong. "Edward, she's in mild-shock we need to keep her warm. Have her lie down so that her head is on your lap and her feet are on the armrest. Alice get a blanket and put it over her." Carslie said, Alice went off to get a blanket and Emmett and I move Bella so that she was lying as dad to us. Charlie then spoke up and said " I take it that you heard about Jacob getting I have decide that it would be better if we went on holiday for Christmas to Jacksonville, so that Jacob doesn't no where any of us are. There are going to be two other offices their names are Leah Clearwater and Embry call. We will be leaving tomorrow at 5:00am Port Angeles airport."**

**.IWALY.**

**B.P.O.V **

**The next morning Charlie and I pulled up to the Cullen's house at around 3:30am to find all the Cullen's apart from Edward up and drinking coffee along with Rose and Jasper. Everyone seemed to be in a bad mood for waking up so early but Ali was same as ever hyper and the Jasper was letting her drinking coffee not good. "hey, where's Edward?" I asked "still bed sweetheart, he is refusing to get up this early." Replied Emse. "Okay I going and get him up." With that I started to walk up stairs then stopped I had idea. So I went back into the kitchen and got a glass and filled it with cold water. Then I stared back upstairs toward Edward's room. About ten minutes later I was walking in to his room he looked so peaceful sleeping there but I had to wake him up so I walked over to him and said "Edward if you don't get up right now I am going to pour a glass of cold water over you." He didn't move so I tipped the glass so that a couple of drops of water land on his back still no response so I pour the rest of the glass over him. that worked he jumped up out of bed looking for who had done that to him so I ran for it planning on hiding behind Emmett. But I didn't get far because he caught up to me before I reached the top of the stairs. He grab me and turn me round and said "that isn't a nice way to wake up you fiancée is it now." "sorry but we need to get going so go and get dressed now" I replied and stepped out of his embrace. It was about 4:ooam by the time Edward came down and everyone ready to leave so I pushed him towards the Volvo and got in the passage side. **

**.IWALY. **

**We arrived in Jacksonville at around 9:00am and we went straight to the hotel the other were excited to see where I grew up but I couldn't wait for them to me Ben and Angela. We pulled up to the hotel and checked in the 7 rooms that were booed for us. As soon as Edward and I had finish unpack there was a knock at door then Alice, Rose, Em and Jasper walked in and Ali said "lets hit the bench and Bella call your friend and Angela and see if she want to join us a long with Ben." With that the others went to get read.**

**.IWALY.**

**We arrived at the beach about half a hour later. Angela and Ben were waiting for us once we had got out the car Angela and Ben came over to us and said "Bella, Edward it is great to see you." "Hi Ben, Angela it is good to see you too, her the rest of the gang that, Alice and her boyfriend Jasper then next to them are Rose and her boy friend Emmett." I said. ****W****e spent the rest of the day on the beach then head back to the hotel after plans to go shopping with them both of them the following day.**

**.IWALY.**

**Today is Christmas day it has been I week since we arrived at the hotel and there has been any news on weather Jacobs be caught yet. After breakfast with the others we head back up to our room to get are present then we head to Emse and Carlisle room to open them. We decide to open the present in couples. Charlie went first I had got him a book about fish, Edward got him a gutting knife, Rose and Emmett got him a new fish hat, Ali and Jasper got him a new check shirt and the same with Esme and Carlisle. **

**Esme and Carlisle got books from Edward and I, rose and Ali got Esme I new pair of high heels and Jasper and Emmett got Carlisle a football. It carried on so that it was Emmett and rose next. Rose open Emmett's present last which was a ring with three diamonds on it. As she opened it Emmett got down on one nee and said Rosalie Hale would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" rose couldn't speck so she nodded her head. Alice got a lot of clothes and shoes and make up from everyone, Jasper got a lot of history books and things to do with the civil war. Then it came to Edward and mine turn to open the presents.**

**From Esme and Carlisle I got a pair of earrings with the Cullen Family crest on it. From Rose and Emmett I got a pair of blue ballet pumps, from Alice and Jasper I got a new Romeo and Juliet book. From Dad I got a digital camera. From Mum I got a scrap book to put in the pictures. From Edward I got a beautiful necklace with a heart on it saying Bella and Edward forever. **

**Edward got a pair of tickets to south of Brazil for our honeymoon form Emse and Carlisle. Form Emmett and rose he got a picture and frame of him and me from last summer. Dad got him a tie and from me he got music books so that he could write down more music on the right paper. The rest of the day was spent outside in the sun and in the pool. Even though it was a great day and I know that we were safe I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching us. **

…**..**

**so there you have it the next chapter hope you enjoyed it. Have a good Christmas all of you. **

**Please review so I know weather you like it or not. **

**Bye from **

**Emma holly Cullen**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that I haven't updated in for ever but I got a laptop for my birthday so I should update ever couple of days**

_Previously_

_From Esme and Carlisle I got a pair of earrings with the Cullen Family crest on it. From Rose and Emmett I got a pair of blue ballet pumps, from Alice and Jasper I got a new Romeo and Juliet book. From Dad I got a digital camera. From Mum I got a scrap book to put in the pictures. From Edward I got a beautiful necklace with a heart on it saying Bella and Edward forever._

_Edward got a pair of tickets to south of Brazil for our honeymoon form Emse and Carlisle. Form Emmett and rose he got a picture and frame of him and me from last summer. Dad got him a tie and from me he got music books so that he could write down more music on the right paper. The rest of the day was spent outside in the sun and in the pool. Even though it was a great day and I know that we were safe I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching us._

…

Unknown Person P.O.V

"finally I have something to tell the boss." I thought to myself then I will be able to see my baby again and see that son of bitch Edward get killed along with his stupid brothers. So I pulled out my crappy old phone and rang the big bad wolf. (Jacob, **rat)**

Wolf man answered on the first ring as always. " what do you want rat?" he bark down the phone. "I have found the pale face and the cold ones they are stay at the Radisson hotel in Jacksonville." I replied. "well done Rat stay there and ring me if they are moving hotels ok." Big bad Wolf said.

.IWALY.

E.P.O.V

My angel looked beautiful when she came out of the bathroom in her deep blue bikini and her white jean shorts. "Ready to go down and have a swim?" I asked "Sure lets go" my angel replied. When we got down to the pool to find the rest of the family already there. The girls and mom were sunbathing by the pool while my father and the boys were already in the pool Bella went over and the girls while I went and dived in to the pool to join my brother and father along with jasper. We spent half a hour just swimming and pulling each other underneath the water. We were get bored when Emmett had a idea to get the girls to come in with us. We watched as Emmett got out the pool and went over to Rose . both me and Jasper new what he was going to do and we over to get are girls as well.

B.P.O.V

Once we had gone down to the pool I took of my white shorts and went and got the sun bather next to Rose. We had be laying in the sun for about when the Emmett walk over to rose and pick up the started to the walk towards the pool with her in his arms. I was think what is he doing he does know that Rose is not going to be happy with him if he drops her in the pool. At this moment I realised that I was being carried over to pool and Alice was also be carried over, "Edward Please don't do this to me." I begged him but he just carried on. Once we had reached the pool the boys look at each other and Emmett said "1…2…3" then the boys dropped all three of us in. When I hit the water I decide to fake that I had drowned so I didn't resurface it only took I minute the Edward dive in and came and recused me. Once I could breath and hear Edward saying " Bella I am sorry for doing that I don't know what got in to me." "Just don't do it again." I replied. We spent the rest of the day just mucking around in the pool. Then we all went out to celebrate Rose and Emmett getting engaged.

…..

I do no own twilight

Happy new year everyone review so I what you think and say who you think is rat I give you one clue that rat is a guy.

By for now

Emmahollycullen


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry that I haven't updated for a week but I am not getting any reviews so I didn't see the point if people aren't enjoying the story why should I bother. I do not own twilight. **

B.P.O.V

Once we had gone down to the pool I took of my white shorts and went and got the sun bather next to Rose. We had be laying in the sun for about when the Emmett walk over to rose and pick up the started to the walk towards the pool with her in his arms. I was think what is he doing he does know that Rose is not going to be happy with him if he drops her in the pool. At this moment I realised that I was being carried over to pool and Alice was also be carried over, "Edward Please don't do this to me." I begged him but he just carried on. Once we had reached the pool the boys look at each other and Emmett said "1…2…3" then the boys dropped all three of us in. When I hit the water I decide to fake that I had drowned so I didn't resurface it only took I minute the Edward dive in and came and recused me. Once I could breath and hear Edward saying " Bella I am sorry for doing that I don't know what got in to me." "Just don't do it again." I replied. We spent the rest of the day just mucking around in the pool. Then we all went out to celebrate Rose and Emmett getting engaged.

…..

B.P.O.V

We went to a beautiful restaurant it was the sort of restaurant were you went to celebrate something. After we had eaten we decide to take a walk along the peer it was before just as the day had been I was so happy being with the people I loved so much. Once we got back to the hotel room I decide ask "Edward what would say to going to see my Mum tomorrow see only lives a couple of blocks away?" "I would love to see her babe again and we have nothing plan tomorrow." Edward replied.

.IWALY.

Next morning we got up at 8:00am so that we could slip out without the others know where we had gone. Of course we reached the ground floor and ran in to Esme head back up stairs to her room. "Where are you two off to?" she asked "well we are off to see my mum for the day." I replied with that we head out front to get a cab. Edward called for a cab and we off to my mums and couldn't wait to see her.

E.P.O.V

To say I was nerves about seeing Renee after 16years and I am dating her daughter I was scared shitless about. Yet here I was sitting in a cab on the way to her house and I hadn't gotten any sleep last because I worrying that she would be mad at me. "Edward are you ok?" Bella asked "I am just nerves about seeing your mum after all these years" I replied " don't worry and we are here." Bella said while getting out the cab. I paid the fee and then Bella and I walked up to the house to see Renee.

…...

so I what you think and say who you think. Please review I will update tomorrow if I get 5 reviews. If I get 2 reviews I will update on Tuesday

By for now

Emmahollycullen


	6. Chapter 6

Hey sorry that this has taken so long but no reviewed and also I had writ blocks but on with the story

I do not own twilight.

…

B.P.O.V

We walked up to my mum's door. I was really looking forward to seeing her and Phil. I hadn't seen her for over 7 months. As we walked up the porch steps I glanced a look at Edward to see a look of fear as he though he was going to be shot, I rolled my eyes at him and smiled then said "babe you'll been fine my mum will like you because she liked you when we were younger." "I know love but I am still nerves because when we were 4 year's old I wasn't your boyfriend." Edward replied. I didn't reply instead I entwined my hand with his and knocked on the door. A bout 5 minutes later my mother came to the door to say she was surprise is a understatement because I hadn't rung her to tell her that were coming. She knew that we in Jacksonville because Charlie had rung and told her about Jacob being out and that we were going to be staying nearby in a hotel but it was unlikely that I would be able to visit her. My mother the door and pulled me into a hug then said "Bella I thought that you weren't allowed to go out on your own." "Mum I am not out alone. You remember Edward Cullen." I replied. Finally my mother took in the fact that Edward was there. "Of course I do. How about you both come in and I will make us some breakfast. My mother replied we followed her in talking as we went she told Edward that I used to sleep talk about him until I was 7 years old. She told us to go and wait in the living room while she finished of making breakfast. When we walked in to the living room we found Phil watching a replay of a baseball match that was on last night. Phil turned around when he heard the door close. When he saw it was he got up and pulled me in to a hug. "Bella I didn't know you were coming and who is this fine young man?" he asked "Hi Phil and this is my boyfriend Edward Cullen." I replied.

E.P.O.V

"well it is nice to meet you" said Phil as we shock hands. It is nice to meet you too Mr Dwyer." I replied. We spent the rest of the morning talking and watch baseball. In the afternoon Renee got out old photos of Bella when she was younger. We spent the whole day there then got a cab back to the hotel or so we thought….

….

So there you have it hope you liked please review I will not put up another chapter until I get at least 5 reviews for this chapter.

Bye for now

Emma holly cullen


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry that I haven't updated in forever but I had writes block so hopeful these next three chapter will make it up. I do not own twilight stephine meyer does

Previlously

"well it is nice to meet you" said Phil as we shock hands. It is nice to meet you too Mr Dwyer." I replied. We spent the rest of the morning talking and watch baseball. In the afternoon Renee got out old photos of Bella when she was younger. We spent the whole day there then got a cab back to the hotel or so we thought….

Well on with the story.

B.P.O.V

We got in the cab to head back to our hotel. It was great seeing my mum but also hard because she was surprised to find out that Edward and I have been engaged for 7 months and not told her. "babe you ok ?" Edward asked me "I'm fine just thinking." I replied. As I looked out of the window to see that we hhad gone pass are hotel. Excuss me sir but you have just passed our hotel." "I know that I hav driven pass you hotel you will not going back there I'm taking you to my boss." The cab driver said I recoigzed that voice but couldn't place it to a face or name. "where are you taking us?" I asked hoping that he would be stupid enough too tell us. So that I could text my dad where we were being taken to. I'm not that stupid Bella now shut up because I need to make a phone call to my boss that I have got you." I heard Edward growl next to me but I couldn't move because I had figured out that voice belong to none other than Mike Newton


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own twilight stephine meyer does

Previlously

B.P.O.V

I heard Edward growl next to me but I couldn't move because I had figured out that voice belong to none other than Mike Newton

Please listen to the song how to save a live by the fray

Well on with the story.

M.P.O.V

Finally I could get my revenage on the girl who broke my heart so many times. "Rat you better have them other wise your are not going to surived the night." "Yes boss I have them and on my way to the hideout." "good James will be waiting for you when you come in." Jacob then hung up and I could hear Bella crying and Edward trying to comfortlittle did they know I was there to save them you see I'm a double agent and have been working on this case the whole time. Even though I know it could get me killed but I still do it to save Bella my first love and only love I will ever have. I ned to let Edward what I was doing but I knew he would never belive me. So I did the next thing I texted chef Swan. (Text Below)

Chief Swan

It's office Newton,

To tell you that Bella aand Edward are being taken to the ballal studio around the corner from were you are staying.

I sent it just before we pulled up in front of the ballal studio. Where my life could come to a end.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own twilight stephine meyer does

Previlously

M.P.O.V

I sent it just before we pulled up in front of the ballal studio. Where my life could come to a end.

Well on with the story.

E.P.O.V

We pulled up to a ballet studio and heard my love gasp and shudder againest me. "Angel what wrong havee you been here before?" I asked "It were I use to have ballal lesson and where I meet Jacob for the first time." Bella replied. I thought that bastard and son of a bitch bring us here what did he plan on doing to us. Just then I felt being pulled from the cab as Newton got Bella. I looked to see who had grab me to find my son of bitch cousin james holding on to me and pining my hands behind my back.

B.P.O.V

"Let go of her Newton." Growled Edward as he was trying to get free of ames. As both of us were being drag into the ballet studio. Mike drag me in to one room while James drag Edward toward another room. I felt my self being pushed in to a chair. "Mike pleasee let me go don't do this to us." I beegged "Bella listeen to me I'm working for your dad and have toldhim where we are. So don't worry help is on the way now stay here while I try and stop Jacob from killing Edward." Mike said to me. I think I belive him because I let him go to Edward.

E.P.O.V

"Let go of her Newton." I shouted again as he drag Bella in to a room. As I was pushed in to a pitch black room as I hit the floor the lights came on and I could see that I had land at Jacob's feet. "good job James. Oh long I have waited to kill you Edward." Jacob said as I got up from the floor to face hhim. As soon as I had goten to myfeet he punched me in the stomach I step back to get my blanced then pusched him hard in the face breaking his jaw. We were fiighting for about 5mins when Newton came in with Tanya in front of him and a gun to her head. "sttep back from Cullen, Black. Your surounded by cops and I am not afraid to shot" he said.

"yea right the cops don't know where we ar now drop the gun ad stop being trying to be the hero." Jacob said. Just then I heard sirens and knew Newton was on my side andd was trying t savve Bella and me. I heard a gun shot and looked to my sideto see Newton faling backwards with a blood pouring out of a hole in his head. "Now it you turn to die" Jacob said as he puled the triger on the gun. …..

…...

Cliff hanger hopethese chapter were worth the wait. Please review.

Bye for Now

Emma Holly Cullen


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own twilight stephine meyer does sorry I didn't update like I send I would but I have had a lot of work to do for college but I've finished now so I will update more often

Previously

_E.P.O.V_

"Yea right the cops don't know where we are now drop the gun ad stop being trying to be the hero." Jacob said. Just then I heard sirens and knew Newton was on my side and was trying t save Bella and me. I heard a gunshot and looked to my side to see Newton falling backwards with a blood pouring out of a hole in his head. "Now it you turn to die" Jacob said as he pulled the trigger on the gun. …..

_It started out as a feeling_

_Which then grew_

_Into a hope_

_Which then _

_Turned into a_

_Quiet thought_

_The calling by __Regina Spektor_

…...

Ed.P.O.V

I closed my eyes waiting for the bullet to hit me. Thinking of about the fact that I'd failed my love and that she was in danger thanks to me. Then everything went black.

B.P.O.V

I waited for Mike to come back with Edward. I was waiting for about 20 minutes, and then heard sirens. Knowing that my dad was on his way I went to the door and tired to open to it. With no luck on that front I started to bang on the door trying to get someone attention. To get the person that I really not wanted to come and in and drag me towards the door that James had dragged Edward though. When I was push though the door it was to find Edward and Mike bleeding out on the floor "no Edward don't leave me you can't," I cried "shut up it was Mike fucking fault if he hadn't tried to be the hero then Cullen would be alive to see you die bad bitch because this is goodbye see you in hell." Jacob said has he pulled the trigger. But the bullet never met it mark because Tanya jumped in between us just as the door open to revile Charlie and the police came in I saw them shot Jacob in the arm and get James and the others to the ground then a blacked out.

…

Hope you enjoyed please review.

Please review.

Bye for Now

Emma Holly Cullen


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own twilight stephine meyer does sorry I didn't update like I send I would but I have had a lot of work to do for college but I've finished now so I will update more often

_Previously _

_B.P.O.V_

_But the bullet never met it mark because Tanya jumped in between us just as the door open to revile Charlie and the police came in I saw them shot Jacob in the arm and get James and the others to the ground then a blacked out. _

_We'll do it all_

_Everything_

_On our own_

_We don't need_

_Any thing or anyone_

…

CH.P.O.V

You know they say how ever thing goes in to slow motion when something bad happens that you never wanted to. Well that's how it felt for me as I busted in to that room where my daughter was. As I entered it was to see that bastard pull his gun on her and take the shot that would have killed her if it hadn't been for Tanya. After I'd shot Jacob in the arm and got the others down and handcuffed. I went over to get to my daughter to find her lying with her arms around Edward and that he was losing a lot of blood. There was ambulance waiting outside so I told Embry to go and get the paramedics quickly I then bent down and moved Bella so that she was in lying with her head in my lap.

The paramedics came in and said that I could take her out and they would try their best to save Edward. So I did what I was told and then rang the Cullen's to tell them that Edward and Bella were being taken to the hospital.

1week later

_If I lay here _

_If I just lay here_

_Would lie with me or just forget the world._

E.P.O.V

"Edward please wake up I don't think I can live without you. Please come back you are my only love and I can't image my life without you. You are my soul mate please." My love cried I tried to open my eyes and squeeze her hand to let her know that I wasn't going anywhere not without soon. Eventually I got my eyes open to find myself in a hospital room with all different machines hooked up to me and my angel crying her eyes out on my arm. "Bella look up darling I'm a wake just look up and you'll see that." I said slowly she lifted her hand and met my graze. Once she saw that I was a wake she hug me then went and ran out the door. Only to come back with my family plus are friends so that they could all give me a hug.

ES.P.O.V

"thank go your ok I thought I had losses you for good this time." I cried as I saw my son.

C.P.O.V

"son you gave us such a fright when we saw you come in you losses a lot of blood and you look so pale like a vampire."

EM.P.O.V

"gald your ok bro would want you to leave us ."

J.P.O.V

"what Emmett said and don't do that again."

R.P.O.V

"Good to see that you are a wake you gave us all a scare and if you ever do something like that again when we think you are going to die I will come and get you myself you can't leave Bella."

Al.P.O.V

"Yay I have my best brother back now and my best friend going to come back and at like herself more now that your back she hasn't left your side since you were admitted."

_Show me a garden__  
__That's bursting into life___

_All that I am__  
__All that I ever was__  
__Is here in your perfect eyes__  
__They're all I can see_

…

Chasing cars by snow patrol. So what do you think? Hope you enjoyed please review.

Please review.

Bye for Now

Emma Holly Cullen


	12. Authors note

**I am so sorry for the fact that I have just left you guys and not finished the story. I will try to update in the next few days it's just that I stared to right another story and got carried away with that one. Please feel free not to read the next few chapter but I will try to get them up soon as possible. Also please read bonded by love if you want too.**

**Sorry again and thank you for waiting if you are still there. **


	13. Chapter 12

**Ok so here the next chapter. I not own twilight or any of the songs.**

Makin' my way downtown,  
Walkin' fast,  
Faces pass and I'm homebound.

1 month on

B. P.O.V

Today was the day that Edward and I finally got realised from hospital. As much as it has been great to be sleeping in the same room as him for so long, we have had to put up with Alice planning our wedding. Tomorrow was going to be Tanya's funeral and we were planning to attend as she saved both mine and Edwards lives.

_IWALY_

And I need you,  
And I miss you,  
And now I wonder...

Next day we were all stood outside the church and talking together. When Tanya's parents walk up to us and said "how dare you turn up to her funeral when it's your fault that she died." To say the least I was shocked but said nothing as a part of me new it was true.

We wait until most the people had gone in then walked in and took so seats at the back. After Tanya's parents had said something and all of her family. I stood up walked to front ignoring the whispers that had started. I turned and faced all of them and started to say "I know many of you don't want me here but I was her best friend for a good 16 years of her life, even though I haven't acted like it in the last few months. It was a stupid reason why we stopped being friends over a boy that was no good for either of us. I want to say sorry to her and you her family and friend for bring him to her lives as he is reason for her being not with us anymore. She didn't treat me right either but when it came down to my life being on the line she took a bullet for me and my finance and I can never say how thankful I am to her. May she Rest In peace."

-IWALY-

If I could fall into the sky,  
Do you think time  
would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you...  
Tonight.

1 week later

It was our last day together before we headed back to college for the spring term and we had decide to just chill at the Cullen's and spend time together as when were next together Edward and I would be getting married. Jacob had be sent back to prison with higher security than last time and hopeful won't be getting out again anytime soon.

**You maybe wonder why I chose that song for this chapter. Well I had a friend die a few years ago and that song helped me through it so it means a lot to me.** **Please review and let me I know what you think I don't know a how many more chapters I'm going to do but we'll see. Please review.**


End file.
